marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werner Reinhardt
Daniel Whitehall or Kraken is a leader within HYDRA. He has been around since 1945 as a senior HYDRA leader after the fall of the Red Skull. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" In 1945, Whitehall initiated the evacuation of the last HYDRA outpost, seizing assets in the wake of the Red Skull's "death", including the Obelisk and the alien housed at the Guest House. Before they could take off with the assets they were infiltrated by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and the Obelisk and G.H., along with other boxers were taken by the S.S.R. In the present, Sunil Bakshi informed Dr. Whitehall of Creel's success in obtaining the Obelisk. "Heavy is the Head" Sunil Bakshi, came to inform Whitehall of their agent Carl Creel's success in retrieving the Obelisk. Unfortunately, Raina stole the 0-8-4 before Creel could hand it over to Bakshi. "Making Friends and Influencing People" Dr. Whitehall is next seen using a method of psychological torture known as the "Faustus method" to brainwash a captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into joining HYDRA. These efforts are ultimately successful, as the agent is later seen complying with her orders from him when Bakshi recommends that he meet a particular scientist in person. "Face My Enemy" Glenn Talbot calls Daniel Whitehall about what to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. following their visit to Gabriel Soto's mansion. It turned out that the Glenn Talbot that spoke to Daniel Whitehall was actually Sunil Bakshi in disguise. Following Sunil and Agent 33's failed mission to bring the painting with strange writings on it to him, Daniel Whitehall and two HYDRA Agents pay Raina a surprise visit before she can make plans to head to Florida. Daniel states that knows that she stole the Obelisk from Carl Creel. Using a special device that immobilizes her for the duration of their conversation, Daniel tells Raina to bring her the Obelisk in 48 hours. "A Hen in the Wolf House" HYDRA tests a weapon based on their work with the Obelisk at a wedding where the attendants are Navy officers part of a Hydra task force. However, the test was deemed a failure, so Daniel Whitehall calls a meeting of his best scientists to see where the test went wrong. One of those called to the meeting is Jemma Simmons, who is still working their undercover. She then communicates information back to S.H.I.E.L.D. using a plastic sheet that disguises itself as a discarded menu. Meanwhile, Raina still needs to deliver the Obelisk to HYDRA or the device Daniel Whitehall placed on her hand will kill her. She returns to Skye's father, who is in the middle of operating on some criminals. Angry that Raina would interrupt this procedure, he lashes out at her and places his hand around her throat. Although he won't hand over the Obelisk, he does remind her that he still needs for her to reunite him with his daughter. Raina leaves and finds Simmons while she is sending the message to S.H.I.E.L.D. and takes a picture of her. She then calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and sets up a meeting with Coulson, who has already revealed to Skye that that he is the source of the carvings they have been investigating and that she might be an alien. HYDRA meanwhile has been tipped off that one of their agents has been communicating with S.H.I.E.L.D., and they have the plastic sheet Simmons used to send her messages as evidence. Bobbi Morse, Hydra's chief of security, leads the investigation, and while she is questioning Simmons another HYDRA agent finds one of the sheets at her boss Kenneth's workstation. Once Kenneth is knocked out and taken away, Simmons goes to the bathroom to calm down, but Morse followed her in there and resumes questioning her. Back at HYDRA's offices, as the HYDRA agents are preparing to move house, Skye's father barges into Dr. Whitehall's office, effortlessly killing the HYDRA agents he sends to stop him. He then gives the Obelisk, the "Diviner" in its mother language, and offers to teach Whitehall how to unlock its secrets. Together, the two of them will take on their common foe, Phil Coulson. "The Writing on the Wall" Whitehall is mentioned by Grant Ward when speaking with Sunil Bakshi. "The Things We Bury" ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *HYDRA - Leader. *Carl Creel - Subordinate. *Sunil Bakshi - Subordinate. *Grant Ward - Subordinate. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemy. *Strategic Scientific Reserve - Enemy. *United States Army - Enemy. *Glenn Talbot - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Reed Diamond ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned Only) ***"Making Friends and Influencing People" ***"Face My Enemy" ***"A Hen in the Wolf House" ***"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned Only) ***"The Things We Bury" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The version of Daniel Whitehall a.k.a "Kraken" portrayed on the show is inspired by Daniel Whitehall in The Secret Wars comics. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''Shadows Daniel_Whitehall_1945.png|Daniel Whitehall in 1945. Daniel_Whitehall_0_8_4.png|Whitehall observing the Obelisk. Shadows 008.png Shadows 014.png Shadows 016.png Daniel_Whitehall_present.png|Whitehall in the present. ''Making Friends and Influencing People'' MFIP 003.png MFIP 004.png MFIP 006.png MFIP 007.png MFIP 008.png MFIP 012.png MFIP 014.png MFIP 169.png MFIP 170.png MFIP 172.png MFIP 343.png MFIP 344.png ''The Things We Bury'' Agent Carter 05.jpg Agent Carter 04.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Agents